Problem: Write an equation to represent the following statement. $j$ is $14$ less than $22$. Solve for $j$. $j=$
The word ${\text{is}}$ means ${\text{equals}}$. So, we can write ${j}{\text{ is}}$ as ${j}=$. Next, let's translate ${14}$ less than ${22}$ : $\text{Less than }}$ means ${14}$ is being $\text{subtracted}}$ from ${22}$. So, we can write ${14}$ less than ${22}$ as ${22} D-{14}$. Now let's write the whole equation together. ${j}={22} D-{14}$ We can also write this as ${22} - {14} = {j}$. Now we can solve for ${j}$. Since ${j}$ is already by itself, we can subtract to solve: $\begin{aligned} {j} &= {22}-{14} \\ \\ {j} &={8} \end{aligned}$ The following equation matches this situation: $j=22-14$ $j=8$